


Sexualis Interruptus

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Kirk and Spock receive some correspondence from home that leads to a rather frustrating encounter.





	Sexualis Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Series: Star Trek Original Series A/U - "Trefoil" Series 

 

 

\--Ship's Evening-- 

 

"Jim, there is correspondence from Claire." 

 

"Yes, I saw. Haven't had time to play it yet." 

 

"It is voice only, and encrypted at the maximum security level." 

 

"Really? That's odd." 

 

"Perhaps we should-" 

 

"Yes, let's listen to it now." 

 

 

:: Hello, my loves. It's a beautiful evening and I spent most of it sitting on the porch, looking at the stars, and thinking of you. How did everything work out with that little diplomatic mission to Minaeus? :: 

 

 

"I didn't say anything to her about that. Did you?" 

 

"No, Jim. Perhaps Sulu-" 

 

"Hmmph." 

 

"The mission was not classified." 

 

"Still, it's embarrassing. How would you like it if you-" 

 

"Yes, I do see your point. But I do not think it would be appropriate to chastise Sulu for his indiscretion." 

 

"Probably not. Shall I turn the tape back on?" 

 

"By all means." 

 

 

:: Hikaru sent me the most interesting description - :: 

 

"I'll kill him, I'll -" 

 

:: And, well, it made me so hot- :: 

 

"Did she say hot?" 

 

"I believe so." 

 

:: - that I was tempted to unearth that copy of 'Erotic Masterpieces of the Twenty-First Century' that someone in my family left here last Thanksgiving - :: 

 

"Probably Karen. She has a great appreciation for smut. And stop with the eyebrow already -- she does. We had a long talk about it a while back." 

 

"I shudder to think what would cause you to have a conversation with your bondmate's younger sister regarding erotic literature." 

 

"Well, I didn't bring it up, she did. It wouldn't have been polite to refuse to discuss the subject." 

 

"No?" 

 

"Of course not. And she did seem quite well informed. It was interesting. Thought-provoking. Got my imagination fired up. I don't recall your being upset about that when I came to bed that night." 

 

"Was this the night that -" 

 

"The very same." 

 

"Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgment." 

 

"Rewind the tape, Spock." 

 

 

:: - unearth that copy of 'Erotic Masterpieces of the Twenty-First Century' that someone in my family left here last Thanksgiving, and do a little one-handed reading. :: 

 

 

"I do not understand the reference, Jim." 

 

"One hand on the book, and the other hand ... otherwise engaged." 

 

"Otherwise ... Ah." 

 

"Your understanding of sexual innuendo has improved greatly, Spock. Not so long ago I would have had to be much more explicit." 

 

"I find oblique sexual references to be quite interesting. More stimulating than direct ones. I do not understand why this should be so. It is not logical." 

 

"Very little of sex is logical. But who cares when it's so much fun?" 

 

"I do not dispute that, Jim." 

 

 

:: But then I thought of something better. It took me a while to work up my nerve, and I knew I could never do it with visuals, which is why I'm sending you audio only. We're going to have a little long distance loving. If you're still on duty, or if you have to be on duty soon, or if you're just not in the mood right now, stop this tape now and don't start it up again until some other time. :: 

 

 

"I think I see where this is going. Now? Later?" 

 

"We do have the entire evening free. However, might a period of anticipation ... heighten our responses?" 

 

"I'd say my response is already heightened." 

 

"This is the first time I have heard you refer to that portion of your anatomy as your 'response.' But yes, it does seem quite ... elevated." 

 

"Put your hand there. Yes, there. A little harder. Why don't we save Claire's tape for tomorrow night. And tonight, why don't we - oh, do that again - conduct a little response heightening of our own?" 

 

"An excellent suggestion." 

 

 

\--The Next Day-- 

 

"I thought this duty shift would never end." 

 

"The anticipation of an event that is expected to be pleasurable does tend to create a distorted perception of the passage of time." 

 

"I thought I'd finally broken you of that kind of talk." 

 

"To what manner of speech are you referring, Jim?" 

 

"The use of complicated language to express simple - You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" 

 

"For what purpose would I exert traction on my Captain's pedal extremity?" 

 

"Stop, Spock! Don't make me - ow! - laugh. You know my ribs still hurt when I laugh." 

 

"I am sorry, t'hy'la." 

 

"Apology accepted. You're in extremely good humor today." 

 

"As are you, it appears. What is your pleasure this evening?" 

 

"A shower first. Then something to eat. I'm starved. Then, Claire's tape, if you would enjoy that." 

 

"I would." 

 

 

\--Later-- 

 

"Well, shall we see what Claire has in mind?" 

 

"I am curious." 

 

 

:: So I guess this is a good time. Well, first we need to set the mood. Let's dim the lights, shall we? And light some candles, if there are any handy. Go ahead, I'll wait. :: 

 

"Candles in that cabinet, Spock. Next to the volume of Shakespeare sonnets." 

 

"I do not recognize these." 

 

"I've been saving them for a special occasion. I guess this qualifies. Recognize the fragrance?" 

 

"Thyme? An unusual scent for candles." 

 

"Reminder of home, love." 

 

"Of course." 

 

:: Done? Good. Now turn down the covers on the bed. And go to the nightstand and take what's in the drawer and put it on top. Go on, I'm still waiting. :: 

 

"Spock?" 

 

"Yes, Jim?" 

 

"How does Claire know where we keep the massage oil and lubricant?" 

 

"We do keep these items in a similar place at home." 

 

"Oh. Right." 

 

:: I can see you both. You're standing and looking at each other. You're still fully dressed. :: 

 

"Not for long, I hope." 

 

:: I'm going to tell you my fantasy, and you'll play it out. And I'll imagine you playing it out. And I'll be playing right along with you. But I suppose you guessed that already. No fair coming until I do! :: 

 

"We will have to be alert for the appropriate vocalizations." 

 

"Oh, I expect they'll be quite easy to recognize." 

 

:: Jim, go to Spock and take off his shirt. Slowly. His undershirt too. His skin is hot, dry - like the desert. You like the feel of that. :: 

 

"I do like it. So warm." 

 

:: Put a hand on his abdomen, just above his waistband. Feel the hard muscles there, and the hair. Mmmm. And around to the side, to feel his heartbeat. So fast. Kiss him there. Kiss his stomach. Now let him take off your shirt. Look in his eyes. There's a warmth in them that he saves just for us. Have you noticed? :: 

 

"Oh yes, Spock. I've noticed." 

 

:: Spock, take off Jim's shirt. Run your fingers along the inside of his wrist and arm. Very, very lightly. Barely touching. Feel the fine hairs there. Watch him shiver. :: 

 

"Yes. She knows you well, t'hy'la." 

 

"You too. She knows how much you like to touch." 

 

:: It's a strange sensation. A feeling in the throat, like you're choking. Unsettling. Arousing. :: 

 

"She's right. It does feel like that. It goes right to my -" 

 

 

"God, not now. Do we ever get to make love on this ship without being interrupted?" 

 

"Shh. Lift your head off my shoulder. Sit on the bed. I will answer the door." 

 

:: You feel it the pit of your stomach. And in your groin, and all the way to the tip of your - :: 

 

"Jim." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Stop the tape." 

 

"Oh. Right." 

 

 

 

\--A Brief Time Later-- 

 

"It was McCoy?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Anything important?" 

 

"No." 

 

"He figured out what he was interrupting." 

 

"Immediately." 

 

"He was embarrassed." 

 

"Unmistakably." 

 

"Fell all over himself, apologizing." 

 

"Naturally." 

 

"He'll be looking at us funny for the next week." 

 

"Probably." 

 

"It'll be damned awkward." 

 

"Jim." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Do we not have more pleasant matters to attend to?" 

 

"Oh. Right." 

 

"Shall I restart the tape?" 

 

"No, come here first. Remember where we were, before we were so rudely interrupted?" 

 

"You were standing. Yes, like that." 

 

"And you were stroking my arm - yes. Like that. It feels so odd. So good. Mmm. Ahhh. Now start the tape." 

 

 

:: Now draw your fingers up slowly, up his arm, over his shoulder, to the hollow by his collarbone. The pulse point. Feel his heart beat. Slow, and strong, and steady. :: 

 

"Not so slow anymore, Spock." 

 

"Not to you, perhaps. But compared to my own -" 

 

:: Touch his throat. His neck, beneath his ear. Kiss him there. Taste him. :: 

 

"Ohhhh. Spock." 

 

:: Now step away from each other. Watch each other as you take off the rest of your clothes. Very slowly. :: 

 

"You are beautiful, t'hy'la. Put your leg back up on the bed - yes, like that - so that I may admire the curve of your hip." 

 

"You're beautiful, Spock. I never get tired of looking at you." 

 

:: Jim, touch yourself. Tell Spock how it feels. Tell him what you want him to do to you. :: 

 

 

"Goddamnit all to hell! What's a guy gotta do to get some uninterrupted sex around here?" 

 

 

"Your robe, Jim. I'll get mine from the head." 

 

"I can't go to the door like this, robe or no robe. My cock's a fucking tentpole." 

 

"Crudity will not help the situation, Jim. May I suggest the strategic placement of a hand in your pocket?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah. As if no one will know what that's all about." 

 

 

\--A Short Time Later-- 

 

"Mr. Scott is most singleminded when he is concerned about his engines." 

 

"A fact of which I'm quite glad right now. I can't pull that neat little vanishing erection trick you do." 

 

"For which I am grateful." 

 

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are in black?" 

 

"Frequently. But I must admit that I never tire of hearing it." 

 

"Well, then, I'll say it again. You're very sexy in black. But you're even sexier in nothing." 

 

"Like this?" 

 

"Yes indeed. You want to try that vanishing erection trick in reverse?" 

 

"Certainly." 

 

" ... Even better." 

 

"Now that you have an unimpeded view of my body, what about yours?" 

 

"... hmm? Sorry. I was distracted by the view." 

 

"I wish you also to disrobe." 

 

"Oh. Right." 

 

"Come here, t'hy'la." 

 

"What do you have in mind, Spock?" 

 

"I do not believe I wish to tell you." 

 

"No?" 

 

"I prefer to surprise you." 

 

"Well, since you put it that way ... Mmm ... unhh ... oh! God!" 

 

"God has nothing to do with this, Jim." 

 

"Claire says God brought us together. If that's true, then God indirectly does have something ... oh, Spock, that feels so good ... a little to the right ... no, my right ... yessss ... what was I saying?" 

 

"Never mind. Kiss me." 

 

"Your wish is my ... mmm. I love it when you do that with your tongue. Do it ag-- 

 

"... Spock?" 

 

"Yes, Jim?" 

 

"Unless you keep your tongue off my tonsils and your hand off my balls and start the tape again, I won't be able to follow Claire's instructions." 

 

"Her instructions?" 

 

"Not to come until she does." 

 

"Ah. Yes. But we do not need the tape just yet. Do you remember what Claire had requested, just before Mr. Scott's visit?" 

 

"She wanted me to touch myself." 

 

"And?" 

 

"And tell you what I want you to do to me." 

 

"Well?" 

 

"I think I'd better not. The touching part, I mean." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"You know why!" 

 

"Yes, but it arouses me to hear you say it." 

 

"All right. If I touch myself, I'll come right now. And I'd much rather wait for Claire - and for you." 

 

"That would be my preference as well." 

 

"Then you'd better turn the tape back on." 

 

 

:: Tell him and show him what you want. :: 

 

"First I want your mouth on my -" 

 

 

:: Bridge to Captain Kirk. :: 

 

"No, no, no, no, no ..." 

 

 

"I share your frustration, Jim, but I do not think that striking your head on the wall constitutes a solution." 

 

:: Bridge to Captain - :: 

 

 

"Kirk here." 

 

:: Sir, we're receiving a distress signal from the Earth freighter Polestar. :: 

 

:: Guide his hands on your - :: 

 

"Whoops." 

 

 

:: Excuse me, sir? :: 

 

"Nothing, Lieutenant. Go on." 

 

:: Sir, Polestar reports meteor damage. They have a serious hull breach and are requesting immediate assistance. :: 

 

"Signal our readiness to render aid. How long until we reach their location?" 

 

:: One hour and three minutes at warp eight, sir. :: 

 

"Lay in a course. Warp eight. Call Mr. Scott to the engine room, and notify Sickbay to prepare to receive casualties. Mr. Spock and I will be on the bridge in ten minutes." 

 

:: Aye, sir. :: 

 

"Kirk out." 

 

 

"Why do we even try?" 

 

"Try what, Jim?" 

 

"To have a simple, normal, pleasant evening screwing our brains out." 

 

"As you pointed out yourself, it is 'a lot of fun.'" 

 

"Well, it's not much fun right now. You might as well put Claire's tape away - we won't get back to it tonight. We'd better get dressed." 

 

"Wait, Jim." 

 

"We don't have much time, Spock." 

 

"Nine-point-one minutes, to be exact, until we are expected on the bridge. Allowing one-point-three minutes to dress and another two- point-four minutes to get from here to the bridge, that leaves us five-point-four minutes." 

 

"Yes. So?" 

 

"Ample time, I would think, for what you would refer to as a 'quickie.'" 

 

"Oh. Right. Right!" 

 

 

\--Five Minutes Later-- 

 

"Thank you, Spock. That was mind-blowing." 

 

"I, too, found it most enjoyable." 

 

"Of course, we didn't follow Claire's instructions." 

 

"No, but I do not think she will mind." 

 

"And I did manage to get your mouth just where I wanted it." 

 

"Next time, perhaps you will return the favor." 

 

"It will be my great pleasure, love. We'll try for no interruptions." 

 

"I look forward to it, t'hy'la." 

 

"Ready, Mr. Spock?" 

 

"Yes, Captain." 

 

"Let's go mind the store."


End file.
